fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Crime Sorcière
|rōmaji=Kurimu Sorushiēru |symbol= |master=Unknown |type=Independent Guild |location=Mobile }} Crime Sorcière ( Kurimu Sorushiēru) is an independent guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 15 The guild's primary objective is to eradicate all evil brought about by Dark Guilds and Zeref, with the members seeking redemption for the crimes and atrocities they committed in their past.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 16 History During the past 7 years, Jellal Fernandes, imprisoned by the Magic Council, was rescued by Ultear Milkovich and Meredy. After their escape, they founded Crime Sorcière as a guild that would attempt to destroy Dark Guilds and ultimately defeat Zeref. According to Jet, they have destroyed many Dark Guilds during the past 7 years. During the Grand Magic Games, Jellal disguised himself as Mystogan to find and identify where the sources of Zeref's Magic (Future Lucy and Rogue) are coming from.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 5-6 During the attack of dragons, Ultear used all her power to rewind time, assisting the mages in creating a new future for victory. This, however, aged the woman greatly, forcing her to leave the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Pages 8-19 After the destruction of Magic Council and the release of the Oración Seis members, Jellal, at the request of Doranbolt, fought against the latter; defeating them, while later offering them join their guild in order to take down Zeref, with the Dark Mages eventually obliging.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 364, Pages 22-24Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 369, Pages 2-14 During the year following Fairy Tail's disbandment, Crime Sorcière requested the help of Erza and Gray to go on a reconnaissance mission to infiltrate the Avatar cult. With the "infiltration" plan eventually failing, the revived Team Natsu helped defeat the members, putting an end to Operation Purify in the process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 430, Page 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 435, Pages 11-20 After informing Erza that they will be joining the war against the Alvarez Empire, Jellal and Meredy make their appearance to aid their comrades in the battle to liberate Hargeon,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 474, Pages 8-20 while the remnants of the Oración Seis announce their arrival at the Sacred Mountain of Zonia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Pages 5-6 With the assistance of the duo (including the help from Ultear in a Thought Projection form) they are eventually one of the determining factors behind the southern Ishgar forces' victory, reclaiming the port town.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Pages 12-18 Strength Crime Sorcière is comprised of all strong and former Dark Mages. Over the past year, the Mages of the guild have shown extraordinary results in their power from Jellal being able to completely darken the sky before unleashing his spellFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Page 18 to Meredy utilizing her Maguilty Sense in its truest form: the ability to combine the power of two into one to decimate the opposition that are among two-thirds of the Balam Alliance; the strongest group of Dark Guilds in Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Pages 12-14 Members Battles & Events *Crime Sorcière vs. August References Navigation Category:Independent Guilds